


such beautiful dreams of violence

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bruises, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry has to punish Teddy. He spanks him. (...)" Or, the aftermath of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such beautiful dreams of violence

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, boy :D This is... probably not what you expected, amorette, but I still hope you like it well enough, and thanks for a glorious prompt! (Also, it looks best when you zoom it in. Like, a lot.)
> 
> Teddy's age in this is unspecified - there's strong implications of him being older than 15 at least, and I guess you could imagine any age for him from 17 to 19 if you wanted. In my head he was 17 all throughout me drawing this, which would make Harry 35, though I think in the end they both ended up looking somewhat older.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/7319/7319_original.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/32868.html)! ♥


End file.
